


One-shots from Mercenaries of the Infinite Seas

by DudeWhoWrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Ships, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DudeWhoWrites/pseuds/DudeWhoWrites
Summary: These are just a collection of one-shots that I’ve written that tie into another story’s universe that I’m trying to write.One-shot #1. Daichi can’t sleep one night. He decides to go stargazing on the ship’s deck when an idea hits him.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou & Sawamura Daichi, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 2





	One-shots from Mercenaries of the Infinite Seas

**Author's Note:**

> Like with the summary, these are just random one-shots that I’ve written. I really want to write a big story, but I’m not too sure. I’m just going with smaller things for now.

It was early morning, around 2:30. Nobody was awake except for the co-captain who was making sure the ship stayed on course.

It was quiet. The calm ocean waves is all that could be heard. Daichi should’ve been asleep just like all the others. He was for some time, but he woke up not too long ago. he just couldn’t go back to sleep.

That’s how Daichi ended up above deck.

The black-haired young man decided to stargaze. It was a perfect night, well, morning actually. Early morning. The moon was full, no clouds were in sight, and the stars were shining.

It was truly beautiful.

After watching the stars twinkle for some time, an idea popped into Daichi’s mind. It wasn’t uncommon to engage in combat during the night hours. It typically happened when crews of bandits tried to overthrow their ship. There were times when the crew were docked in a town to restock and take on quests that they would engage in combat at night.

Daichi just knew that his idea would come in handy at some point.

The teen stood up and gently spoke, “I call upon the spirit of the moon... I summon thee, Lunamon!”

In a faint flash of light, a small rabbit-like creature appeared.

“Pact maker, it’s nice to see you,” Lunamon greeted.

Daichi nodded. “It’s nice to see you, too,” he paused for a second. “I’m making a request...”

“What would that request be, pact maker?”

“You’re a physical embodiment of the moon, is that right?”

“A question for a question, I see. To answer that, yes, I am a physical manifestation of the moon. I’m technically a spirit in the form of a rabbit who has the power of the moon,” Lunamon explained.

Daichi nodded and looked up at the sky. The stars seemed to be shining even brighter than before. The rays from the moon seemed to be focused on hitting Lunamon.

“When it’s night, I assume you draw power from the moon?”

“You’re assumption would be correct.”

“My request is that you teach me how to draw power from the moon.”  
—————————————————————  
3 Weeks Later

Running. That’s what Daichi was doing. He wanted to find his crewmates. Why they decided to run off from the docked ship during the middle of the night is beyond him.

Truth be told, Daichi knows why.

Oikawa found a quest to take on at one of the taverns in the town they had stopped off at to restock supplies. Kuroo told Oikawa to take it on. Iwaizumi went along to make sure they were all safe. Bokuto found out and dragged Akaashi along which caused Kamasaki, Sasaya, and Terushima to tag along.

Daichi wasn’t mad that they took on a quest and ran off during the night. They weren’t scheduled to leave for a few days anyway. What Daichi had a problem with is that they took on a quest which was to slay a powerful dragon and didn’t tell anybody else.

He didn’t care about the treasure like the others. He cares that this specific dragon is a powerful one. Finally, Daichi reached a spot in forest that was burnt out.

Daichi was close.

“I call upon the spirit of the Golden Bird Warrior... I summon thee, Valkyrimon!”

“Pact maker, what can I do for you?”

“There’s a dragon nearby. I need you to find it and assist my crewmates in taking it down.”

“Understood.”

“One more thing,” Daichi added, “please keep yourself hidden. Stick to archery if you can. I’m not supposed to be out here.”

With the departure of Valkyrimon, Daichi held his hand out again. “I, human of the Earth, call upon thee, Spirit of the Moon... I asketh that thou grant me thy power... Bestow my crewmates in thine embrace... Moonlight Oracle!”

The moon shone brightly through the forest. It lasted around 15 seconds before it faded away.

Daichi knew it had worked.

The black-haired teen knew he wouldn’t be needed any further. He’s just a summoner with some support spells. He was no good with fighting. Plus, like he had told Valkyrimon, he’s not supposed to be off of the ship.

Daichi briskly made his way back to the docked ship.

What exactly did Moonlight Oracle do?

Moonlight Oracle is a spell that does many things. The most notable part about said spell is that it triggers a limit break.

That poor dragon. That poor, poor dragon...

Daichi could only shake his head as he made it back onto the ship within 10 minutes. Just on time, too. The young man felt Valkyrimon’s presence fade away.

The fight was over.

—————————————————————  
It was a few hours later when Daichi felt the presence of another person in his room.

“Kuroo, I know you’re here,” Daichi said as he opened his eyes. Sure enough, the unruly-haired teen was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room.

Kuroo just grinned at him. “You’re a lot better with detecting my presence than a lot of other people, you know?”

Daichi snickered. “The great Kuroo Tetsurou complimenting me, what an honor.”

Kuroo threw his arms up. “I give a compliment and I’m met with a smart ass reply. Wow, I see how it is.”

Obviously they were joking around.

“What are you really doing here?” Daichi asked after a few seconds of silence.

Kuroo was still sitting in the chair when he replied. “I just wanted to say thanks for what you did.”

Daichi furrowed his eyebrows. “For what? Is this about the other day when I taught you how to shoot a bow and arrow?”

The unruly-haired teen got up out of the chair and headed to the door. “You know what I’m talking about, Dai. Thanks.”

With those words, Kuroo disappeared out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Digimon are the creatures Daichi is able to summon. The two that make appearances here are Lunamon and Valkyrimon respectively. Don’t ask me why I did this. I don’t even know myself. If you don’t know how they look like and are curious, you can look their names up.


End file.
